This invention relates to a display device for displaying articles of jewelry, particularly finger rings. Such rings include a shank portion for receipt by the wearer's finger and an ornamental portion connected thereto. The particular form which the ornamental portion may take is extremely varied, especially in popular priced jewelry. It is accordingly desirable that when such jewelry is displayed that it is done in such a manner which permits prospective customers to try on one or more of the rings so as to determine its effect or appropriateness prior to selecting one for purchase.
Display cases or other devices for holding rings such that the prospective customer may select and trial wear such articles are well-known and normally include a decorative surface on which the rings are openly mounted as in spring action clips, or provided with slots for frictional receipt of the shank portion. In such prior art systems where the rings are freely accessible to prospective purchasers, there is the possibility or likelihood that theft may occur and for this reason such displays require to some extent the constant attention of sales personnel. Such attention is not only time-consuming and expensive, but also on some occasions unwelcomed by the prospective customer. Accordingly, the need exists for a display device which provides for free trial wearing access to prospective customers yet which minimizes or eliminates the possibility of pilferage.